1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Due to the popularity of electronic devices with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for large aperture and large image sensor of present compact optical systems increase significantly whereby the number of the lens elements increases. Therefore, it is unfavorable for keeping the optical systems compact. Furthermore, the aberration is severe when the optical system includes a large aperture. Therefore, it is important to keep the optical system compact and improve the image quality at the same time when the optical system includes a large aperture and a large image sensor.